


Happy Halloween

by LightsOut



Series: Marvel Hospital [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Steve Rogers is not enjoying Halloween until someone changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Steve walked through the doors and sighed. He thought that holidays were fine but a hospital was supposed to be a professional environment. The gaudy decorations around the reception area were undoubtedly the work of Chief Executive Tony Stark. Steve despaired sometimes when he let himself dwell on the fact that people like Tony Stark were running one of the most prestigious hospitals in the country. Steve could handle the Christmas decorations every December but he didn’t really see the point of Halloween.

Marvel Hospital had a fantastic reputation and everyone worked hard to keep it that way. There was obviously the odd scandal (people like Tony Stark couldn’t go anywhere without causing a scene) but their professional capabilities were never questioned.

Steve walked up to the front desk and smiled at Darcy Lewis who was slumped by the desk with her customary latte in her slender hands, “How is my favourite anaesthetist today?”

Darcy purred, “Better now that you’re here. You didn’t come out for a drink yesterday.”

Steve nodded, “I know. I had dinner with my mother.”

Darcy sighed softly, “You’re so nice Steve.”

A loud, boisterous voice cut in, “Such a boy scout. So, Stevie, what do you think of the old place?”

Steve stuffed down his annoyance and gave Tony Stark a tight smile, “I think that you toned it down this year. Thank you for that.”

Tony pouted, “Don’t you like it? Where is your holiday spirit, boy scout?”

Darcy slowly moved away. Steve and Tony’s arguments could get loud. Steve sighed and said, “It’s fine Mr Stark, so long as it doesn’t get in our way. Now, if you don’t mind, I have work to do.”

Steve shared an office with his fellow surgeon Natasha Romanov. She was already there when he walked in and he handed her the coffee he’d picked up on the way. Coffee didn’t do anything for him but Natasha, as well as many of the other residents, practically lived on the stuff. She gave him a tight, grateful smiled and placed the drink on her immaculate desk. Steve sat down at his desk and sighed.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “I know that sigh. You spoke to Mr Stark, didn’t you?”

Steve pushed a hand through his hair and he scowled, “He’s decorated the reception. I know that it’s Halloween but I don’t think that fake skulls and spiders are going to improve the moods of everyone. I dread to think what he’s done elsewhere.”

Natasha shrugged, “As far as I’m aware he’s hardly done anything this year. Your words from last year must’ve stuck with him.”

Steve snorted, “As if he listens to anything I say.”

Natasha pursed her lips, “Steve, he listens to everything you say.”

Steve frowned, “What?”

She rolled her eyes, “We’ve been through this. You can figure it out on your own. I have people’s lives to save.”

Steve switched on his computer, “Let me know if you find anything for me.”

Natasha nodded and slipped from the room with her coffee in her hands. Natasha was one of the best surgeons the hospital had to offer but her specialities were more varied. Steve was a neurosurgeon and although there was a need he wasn’t usually in surgery that often. Mostly his job seemed to consist of paperwork and damage control whenever Natasha didn’t get her caffeine fix.

Steve was making a considerable dent in his paperwork when there was a knock on the door. He pulled off his glasses and invited, “Come in.”

In all of the time he’d been there Tony had never walked into his office so Steve was surprised to find him stood in his doorway.

Steve waved his hand at the spare chair by the wall, “What can I do for you, Mr Stark.”

Tony closed the door but he didn’t sit down, “I wanted to apologise. I wasn’t actually planning on decorating anywhere this year but Mr Barton came to me and asked if I would, at least, put up some decorations in the reception.”

Steve nodded but didn’t say anything. He was well aware of Clint Barton’s whims but he had no idea why Tony had sought him out to tell him about it. Steve gave him a small smile, “I’m sure that Mr Barton appreciates your efforts.”

Tony shrugged, “I just gave him the decorations and told him to keep it tasteful.”

Steve nodded, “Is there anything else Mr Stark?”

Tony opened his mouth, sighed and shook his head, “No, that’s everything Dr Rogers.”

Tony left and Steve frowned after him. He was sure that Tony had almost said something else but if he’d changed his mind then there wasn’t anything else Steve could do about it. His pager buzzed and Tony was pushed to the back of his mind as he stood up and headed for the door.

He ran into Clint Barton later that day.

Clint grinned at him, “Hey tall, blonde and handsome.”

Steve laughed, “How’s your husband?”

Clint’s expression was practically dreamy, “He’s great. He told me to invite you to dinner this Friday. He’s found a new recipe for salmon and apparently I won’t be able to appreciate the ‘revolutionary’ mix of flavours.”

Steve chuckled, “I’ll be there. Will Natasha be joining us?”

Clint nodded, “Definitely. Phil seems to have made it his mission to make sure that she eats properly.”

Steve laughed again, “Good. Thanks for keeping the decorations contained to the reception by the way.”

Clint rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand why Tony was so adamant about no decorations anywhere else. He was more excited than I was last year. Maybe Miss Potts said something.”

Steve frowned slightly, “Yeah, maybe.”

At the end of the day Steve went to Tony’s office. He couldn’t understand why Tony had told Steve that it was Clint’s idea when it had been Tony’s to keep the decorations contained to the reception. So, like most things in his life, he’d decided to address the issue directly.

As he approached Tony’s office he heard voices. It was obviously a private conversation between Tony and his assistant Miss Pepper Potts but it was a very loud private conversation.

Pepper said, “Tony, you’re a wuss.”

Tony defended, “That’s harsh Pep’. We have a working relationship and I’m pretty sure he hates me or at least he intensely dislikes me. That’s not exactly a good start for a romantic relationship. Besides, you’re the one who told me to stop sleeping with my co-workers.”

Pepper sounded agitated, “Tony, you’ve been pining after the man for over a year and if I have to listen to one more drunken rant about his ‘perfect blue eyes’ I’m going to beat you to death. Plus, I was referring to one-night stands with co-workers and you’ve not done that since you were twenty-five.”

Tony sighed, “But Steve…”

Steve gasped and the walls were really too thin because Pepper’s head snapped up to look at him through the glass. Before he could apologise for inadvertently listening in Pepper pulled open the door, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

She walked out, “Sort this out Tony.”

The door slammed shut.

Steve looked at it with a curious expression, “Did she just lock us in?”

Tony sighed and mumbled something about never giving Pepper keys. Tony was blushing furiously, something Steve had never seen before and he was oddly fascinated by it.

Steve fidgeted awkwardly, pushed his hands into his pockets and said weakly, “Hi.”

Tony couldn’t look at him, “Hi.”

Steve looked at the door and sighed, “I don’t hate you.”

Tony shrugged, “Well, that’s good.”

Steve sat down because he felt awkward standing while Tony was sitting at his desk trying to hide behind his computer. Steve stretched out his legs, “Can you open the door?”

Tony grimaced, “Pepper has unique access codes. I could but it’ll take me a while. It’ll be easier for her to just let us out.”

Steve nodded, “How long do you think that will be?”

Tony shrugged, “She has to deal with me on a day-to-day basis. Pepper has the patience of a saint.”

Steve frowned slightly. He’d heard Tony make comments like that about himself before and now he was starting to realise why it made him so mad. Steve said, “There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Tony snorted, “You don’t have to be nice to me out of pity Steve… I mean, Dr Rogers.”

Steve folded his arms across his chest, “You can call me Steve, if I can call you Tony?”

Tony nodded but he kept his eyes fixed on the computer screen. Since that he had the opportunity Steve allowed himself to really look. Tony was an attractive man. He looked really good in the suit he was wearing and the slightly wild look to his hair was long enough for Steve to grip with his fingers if he wanted to. He liked that. Steve idly wondered what Tony’s beard would feel like against his skin before he moved on to those deep, dark eyes that regarded the world with thinly veiled amusement and calculating genius.

Steve had reached the flushed pink of Tony’s lips when he realised that his inspection was causing more of a reaction that he was comfortable with. Reminding himself that he was in the hospital he tried to adjust himself as subtly as he could. Apparently he wasn’t subtle enough because when he looked at Tony again he found that he was being watched.

Steve had to force his heart rate to calm down at the heated look Tony was giving him and his pants were uncomfortably tight. Steve shrugged, “Sorry.”

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise, “Sorry? Are you insane?”

Steve chuckled, “Probably. I could always go to see Loki and find out.”

Loki was the resident psychologist and Steve was constantly amazed by that because the man often seemed half-crazy himself. However his results with his patients couldn’t be denied. The man was a miracle worker.

Tony reached for his phone and dialled a number, “Pepper, are you going to let us out of here?”

Steve couldn’t make out what Pepper’s answer was but Tony’s lips flattened into a thin line and he said, “Steve, will you go out on a date with me?”

Steve fought back a smile, “Yes.”

Tony huffed, “See, Pepper, now you’ve… wait, did you just say yes?”

Steve smirked, “Yes.”

Tony’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit. Pepper, he just said yes… stop gloating. I can fire you. I can totally manage without you! I don’t need to know that. Yes, I know my own address. 33. I’ve got you for the rest of it.” Steve laughed and Tony stared at him, “Pepper, I’ve got to go. Steve just laughed.”

Tony threw down his phone and practically raced across the room to kiss him. Steve chuckled against Tony’s mouth and mumbled, “You didn’t remind her to let us out of here.”

Tony pulled back and looked at him in amazement, “You honestly think that I’m letting you leave?”

Steve laughed and pulled Tony back for a softer kiss, “I should probably be worried about that.”

Tony huffed, “Worry later, kiss now.”

Steve grinned and complied. Maybe Halloween wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is refusing to write angst and horror so you’re going to get some fluffy Halloween fics over the next few days. Maybe my muse will co-operate and write some darker stuff but I doubt it – she’s fickle and likes cute guys being happy. 
> 
> Marvel Hospital is going to be a new series of mine made up of some short and long fics. I thought that this one was good to start with. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you like, and kudos = love :D


End file.
